Aspirator devices are commonly used in surgical procedures for a wide variety of applications. It is typical to provide a suction device with one or more openings immediately at the tip for aspirating, or sucking, fluids. However, these devices have been easily clogged by bits of tissue and other matter. Some devices provide a suction source combined with a sponge or other filter, such as a screen, at their tip. Further, some aspirating tips at the end of a suction hose have variable area nozzles to control the size of the suction orifice.
Some known prior art patents for these suction and aspirating devices are herein set forth: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,520,300; 4,068,644; 3,169,528; 3,918,453; 4,036,232; and 4,204,328.